Cats on our Knees
If you gotta start somewhere why not here If you gotta start sometime why not now If we gotta start somewhere I say here If we gotta start sometime I say now Hollandpaw and Japanpaw halted at the Clanclearing. All the Clans- MistClan, MintClan, MaskClan, and their own MysteryClan- were there, chatting, grooming. It was their first Clanjoining, and they were excited. "Let this Clanjoining begin!!" Finchstar's voice echoed from the heigth of the Trucetree. Fishstar of MaskClan stepped forward, announcing that Specklehowl and Springwater had been made warriors and Skypaw was now an apprentice. Frazzlestar of MintClan told that Screamingwind was a warrior and Specklepaw and Splashpaw were apprentices. Fearstar of MistClan spoke of Streakflight's death and Swooshingbreeze's litter- Spiritkit, Stonekit, and Starlingkit. But before Finchstar could speak, a heavy fog came over the Clans, hushing their friendly words and pausing their sharing tongues. All cats heard Sunsprite's voice next. The MysteryClan medicine cat meowed, "It is a sign. Even as the fog came, I was never touched by it. None of us were. The fog meant that dark times would come, but not being touched showed that hope is there for us." Every cat cheered. Through the fog there is hope in the distance From Gatherings to rundown camps Love will fall to the earth like a crashing wave Tonight’s the night For the sinners and the saints Two worlds collide in a beautiful display It’s all up tonight W''hen we step across the line''' ''We can sail across the sea To a city with one king A city on our knees A city on our knees Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh If you gotta start somewhere why not here If you gotta start sometime why not now If we gotta start somewhere I say here If we gotta start sometime I say now Through the fog there is hope in the distance From cathedrals to third world missions Love will fall to the earth like a crashing wave Tonight’s the night For the sinners and the saints Two worlds collide in a beautiful display It’s all love tonight When we step across the line We can sail across the sea To a city with one king A city on our knees A city on our knees Oh-oh-oh Tonight could last forever We are one choice from together Tonight could last forever Ooh Tonight could last forever We are one choice from together As family We’re family Oh Tonight could last forever We are one choice from together You and me Ya, you and me Tonight’s the night For the sinners and the saints Two worlds collide In a glorious display Cuz its all love tonight When we step across the line We can sail across the sea To a city with one king A city on our knees A city on our knees Oh oh oh A city on our knees A city on our knees Oh oh oh If we gotta start somewhere why not here If we gotta start sometime why not now Category:Songfic